halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant, more commonly known as Extra Vehicular Activity Armour and abbreviated as EVA Armour, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Its only two current appearance are in Halo 3 and Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Introduction The EVA armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor; specialized to improve survivability of SPARTAN-II's when in vacuum. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multi-player. Bungie has confirmed that all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History The MJOLNIR/V variant, was developed and tested at a UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters (in this case, in-built thrusters that do not require extra equipment to be suited on.) The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour/V variant's first appearance was actually involved in Halo canon and was introduced in Ghosts of Onyx, when the MJOLNIR Mark IV version was utilized by the Spartans of Blue Team on their mission to Station Delphi. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The EVA armor’s helmet is aesthetically similar to the Semi Powered Infiltration (or SPI) armor’s helmet, in fact, in early renders the armor was mistaken for SPI armor. However, the rim from the jaw down to the chin is thinner, including the breathers, and the back of the head has a quarter-sphere shape. Also, the helmet is much more rounded than the SPI helmet. The helmet may have its characteristic visor for complete field of vision during space operations. This helmet is not favored in sniping because of its giant visor, making it easily visible. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are larger than the standard MJOLNIR pads and feature a long attachment to their center, another similarity to the SPI armor. The shoulder pads cover more surface area than other shoulder pieces. Chest Characteristics The chest plate is a seemingly standard MJOLNIR chest plate set with a small and minor attachment. The attachment consists of a small metal plate connected to a piece of black alloy that has several unknown equipment pieces set into it. These are speculated to be docking ports so that a SPARTAN-II does not drift into space. It is possibly extra cushioning in case the vehicle gets in a collision. The chest plate has gained the nickname "cassette tape," "tape deck," and "boombox" by devoted online players. Another theory is that the extra metal plate is an oxygen port for an air tank during extended Zero Gravity Missions in a hard vacuum. Unlock *'Head': Unlock the Campaign Complete: Normal achievement. This achievement will unlock if the Campaign is completed on Normal or a higher difficulty. *'Shoulders': Unlock the Refuge achievement on Normal, Heroic, or The Legendary difficulty. *'Chest': Unlock The Road achievement on Normal, Heroic, or The Legendary difficulty. Gallery Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk.VI/EVA Image:Halo-3-20070701114740171.jpg|A SPARTAN-II wielding a Battle rifle. Image:EVA CQB1.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in an EVA helmet and CQB chest plate and left shoulder pad, and a Mark VI right shoulder, dual wielding a Spiker and Plasma Rifle. Image:EVA Chopper.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor driving a Brute Chopper. Image:Spartan_2_EVA_grey.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor wielding an M6G and an SMG. Image:1209687564 EVA.jpg|A SPARTAN-II clad in full EVA Armor. Trivia *In The Fall of Reach, the Spartans used EVA helmets along with Mark IV armor. This armor may or may not be the same variant. *The EVA Helmet (as well as other permutations) is worn by the Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction antagonist, "The Meta" (formerly known as Agent Maine). *Despite the large size of the helmet, it still has the same hit box as the other Spartan helmets. *Todd McFarlane has made Spartan Soldier EVA armor with different armor colors, and has interchangeable armor. *It is sometimes called 'Extremely Visible Apparatus' and 'Fishbowl' by fans, referring to the massive visor. *This armor has a few similarities to SPI Armor worn by Spartan-IIIs. *The EVA chest is one of the few chests that does not cause the player's chest to protrude further than the original Mark VI chest. *In someways the use of EVA armor does affect gameplay, specifically when avoiding detection due to the fact that the human eye is attracted to bright colors such as orange or red. As a result, players using the EVA helmet can be easily spotted. This also applies with Security helmets. Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor